


Snow Catapults?

by CheyanneChika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Stiles goes overboard, as usual.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Snow Catapults?

It wasn’t a snowball that hit him in the face but a high speed avalanche.

…To the face.

Derek went down.

Stiles decided it was in his best interest to abandon the catapult he’d nicked from the station’s lock-up (What? People had weird things in their houses when they got raided) and run for his life.

Scott was, after all, already long gone.

“STILES!” The roared rattled Stiles to his bones and he was off like a shot.

He didn’t make it far.

The snow made for a softer landing, despite his boyfriend’s weight crushing him.

He was so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts welcome!


End file.
